Goodnight
by MistyLu132
Summary: Late one night, while Elsa is reading, Ana disturbs her and asks to join her. Elsa finds out that Ana has never read a book from the book series she was reading and so she decided to read to her little sister. Oneshot.


.❈❈❈.

This is going to be historically inaccurate, I get that [ the first book of the Chronicles of Narnia being only released in 1950 and the film Frozen taking place way before that ], but I was reading that book that Elsa is reading here while writing this, so I just thought I'd insert it here. First fanfic for the Frozen Fandom from me, hopefully not the last.

.❈❈❈.

Elsa was reading a book, reading glasses on her nose. It was rather late so she was in short pants and tank top - a combo she called her pajamas, her braid undone, so that her platinum blond locks were sitting on her shoulders and three candles lighted her view. While there were other light sources around the room, they weren't close enough for her to read by them. Plus she was too lazy to go to them. She was leaning on her elbow, her crossed legs pulled up to herself on the couch and her fingers turning the page once in a while. She heard a voice call for her from the other side of the room and, not looking away from the book, simply said: "Busy..."

Anna sat on her knees on the edge of her bed and asked with a tilted head: "What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"Can I join you?"

"No."

"Oh, come on, please?"

"Go to sleep, Anna. Just because I'm awake doesn't mean you can be too."

"I can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so I have to do something with you." she said in an over dramatic way and fell back in her bed.

Elsa rolled her eyes and said: "If it'll keep you quiet, the fine. You can sit with me."

"Yay!" Anna said and jumped out of her bed.

Anna went over to her sister, who set her crossed legs down from the couch, so that Anna could sit next her. She sat down and immediately put her right arm around one of her sister's shoulder and put her chin on the other one, looking into the book Elsa was reading.

"What's it called? You know, the book?"

"The Magician's Nephew. First book from the Chronicles of Narnia. Well, technically the first book is The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, but, by the reading order, that one's the second."

"I've never read the Chronicles of Narnia... would you read it for me?"

"Well, I've read it to middle already, so you'll have missed out on a lot... but I've already read all seven of the books cover to cover countless times, so - sure. I'll read for you." she smiled and put a bookmark at the page she was at. She then flipped to the first page and began reading.

As Elsa read to her, Anna had moved her arm from her sister's shoulder and put it under her chin. She smiled as her sister read. She had a good reading voice. It was calm, collected and she never stuttered, unless needed in the text, and never missed a word or letter. She read it like she'd written the book. If Anna didn't know any better, she'd say that Elsa knew every word from this book by heart and has found every typo there is, if any, and would probably be able to tell the page, paragraph and line where it is. And her voice was soothing as well. She liked listening to her speak. She hadn't heard her voice in such a long time that of course she'd want Elsa to read for her. Mainly because she really wanted to hear the story, but also because she wanted to listen to her sister's voice.

She listened to the story and at some points, even though there were pictures, closed her eyes to imagine the scenarios that were described. She found it strange that the uncle, the Magician, had discovered this 'new world', but didn't go explore it for himself. Instead he sent guinea pigs and two kids that were probably no older that 10 or 11 years old. And even though she knew all of it was made up, she kind of wanted to go to these places, well, except maybe for the place where the Witch had lived. She did not want to meet her - she was mean and cruel and just the type of person she disliked.

When Elsa got to the part about Narnia being created, she closed her eyes for the whole 'creation' part. She imagined the Lion singing and proudly walking through the fields, his voice and steps creating more and more things - grass, trees, plants and, finally, animals. She giggled at the bit about the deer, having imagined that as well. By the end of the chapter, she yawned two or three times. Elsa finished the chapter and set the book in her lap, the page still open.

"Tired?"

"A little bit... please, don't stop reading..." Anna replied with a light yawn in her voice.

Elsa chuckled lightly as she said: "Okey, but only if you get into bed first. I don't want to have to carry you to your bed."

Anna nodded and went slowly to her bed. She hopped in and got under the covers. Elsa took a chair and one of the flaming candles and went to Anna's bedside. She lit the candles on Anna's nightstand and with a simple touch extinguished, well, more like froze, the flame of the candle she'd taken. She set it down and picked up the book.

Anna listened as Elsa continued the story, trying to keep away from closing her eyes this time to stay awake longer and hear the rest of the story. She managed to stay awake just until the end and at the last few sentences she closed her eyes and let all the images sink in. Elsa finished reading, having not noticed that Anna had closed her eyes.

"The End..." she finished and notice the half sleeping Anna. She smiled softly and put the book on her nightstand. She put the chair away and went back to Anna. Elsa bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and wished her goodnight at which Anna smiled a little in her sleep. She then went back to her own bed and soon fell asleep.

The rest of the night, Anna dreamt of her and Elsa in the two children's places - going on adventures and traveling through worlds.

❈The End❈

I hope you enjoyed this and tell me what you think of it in the review box below.


End file.
